Roommates
by Yeelimso
Summary: Nagisa Shiota (fem) decides to run away from her mother. Gakushu Asano is fed up with his manipulative father and decides that it's better to leave and live without him. The two accidentally meet up and become roommates. With hardships to overcome, they must bear each other... and the fact that they are roommates must stay a secret before misunderstandings bloom.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy the story! Starring Gakushu Asano and Nagisa Shiota (female)!**

 **Disclaimer: The idea belongs to Shiranai Atsune and the characters belong to Yusei Matsui.**

* * *

Loud yelling and glass breaking could be heard inside of the Asano's household. "Why don't you understand?! Can't you be more like a father?!" Asano was found yelling at his dad, a broken glass plate laid between the two. The chairboard man spoke calmly, "This is coming from the son that claims he will overtake his father. Gakushu, how are you still losing to E-Class?"

Asano glared at his father, "You know what? I'm leaving this house!" His father nodded, "Go ahead, you still have to attend school... Unless you want to drop out and leave your classmates with me..." Asano bit his bottom lip and turned away, "Still coming to school..." He smiled, "I'll allow you to have a part-time job just this time, so good luck surviving." Asano walked into his room and took the stuff he would probably need for his move.

* * *

"Why can't you understand that I am doing all of this for you?!" Screaming could be heard in another household, the Shiota's. Hiromi was yelling at her daughter once more per usual when she did something her mother didn't approve. "You have to get out of that classroom this instance! Why won't you listen to your mother?! Don't you get that I have a lot of pain to bear because of you?!"

Nagisa stayed silent and let her mother get all of her anger out. Once her mother calmed down she stared at her daughter softly, "You understand this don't you dear? It's because your mama's baby, don't hate me, sweetie." Nagisa nodded slightly as his mother smiled, "Good now I have to go to work, but I'll be back to see you soon okay?" Nagisa nodded once more and watched her mother walking away.

Even though Nagisa was a daughter, she disliked dresses and skirts this got a big response from her mother and father. Her father, who didn't like fighting, moved out a long time ago, leaving her with her mother. Then Nagisa had an idea. She looked once more at the door then moved to her room. "Before she comes back..." That's right, before her mother comes back, Nagisa could run away. She could make a difference in her life.

* * *

Nagisa jumped from roof to roof to her classroom, she could ask Koro-sensei about where to live for now. Once she arrived to her classroom, she noticed nobody was there. Nagisa looked around, "Koro-sensei?" _Did he go out for a small trip?_ She walked in casually and looked around, "Koro-sensei~?"

"Nagisa-chan?" Nagisa spun around to meet Koro-sensei. He had a banner in his hands along with some food. Nagisa stared at her teacher as he swallowed up all of his food. "What are you doing here Nagisa-chan?" Nagisa sweat dropped at his exclamation, "Well you see sensei, I sort of... ran away from home..." She looked up to her teacher, "And... I need a place to stay until I think it's safe to go back home..."

Koro-sensei gave a tight smile, this was certainly not what he was expecting. "Nagisa-chan, why don't you stay here with me for tonight and tomorrow we can have a class project to get you a new home!" Nagisa smiled, "Thanks sensei." Koro-sensei laughed, "Nurufufufu (A/N I don't know how to write his laugh down...), it's the best I can do for one of my students."

Nagisa thanked Koro-sensei again, "Thank you again Koro-sensei." Koro-sensei smiled, "Of course Nagisa-chan, now to find you a place to sleep in..."

* * *

The next morning~

"Oh? Nagisa-chan?" Nakamura walked in and looked over her shoulder, "Why is Nagisa sleeping in the school?" Nagisa woke up slowly wiping her eyes. She mumbled, "Hello? ...Koro-sensei? Is that you?" Nakamura waved her hand in front of the sleepy Nagisa.

"Nope, just me Nagisa. You okay?" Nagisa shook her head and looked up, "Nakamura-san!" Nakamura smiled, "Yep! It's me, but what are you doing here?" Nagisa sheepishly looked away, "Well... I... um... I..." "I'll tell you once everyone is here," Koro-sensei appeared out of thin air. He smiled, "Good morning Nakamura-chan, it's unusual to see you here this early. Sensei is proud of you."

Nakamura laughed rubbing the back of her head, "Well~ I happened to wake up early this morning and~" She winked, "I thought it'd be okay to arrive at school early today!" Koro-sensei nodded, "That is a good call." Soon one by one everyone came. Ritsu turned on fifteen minutes before the class started as Karma came in late fifteen minutes after the class started.

Koro-sensei's eyes twinkled once the whole class was present, "Okay everyone! We have a special mission today!" Karma retorted, "As if killing you isn't special enough!" Koro-sensei smiled, "Nagisa-chan? Will you come up here?" Nagisa walked up to Koro-sensei blushing. Koro-sensei spoke up, "Nagisa-chan is looking for a temporary home, we will spend our time today in class looking for a new house, or temporary habitat."

Karma smirked and called out, "What about a cave here in the mountains sensei~?" Nagisa twitched at the idea, sleeping in the woods... Koro-sensei shook his head, "Of course not! Nagisa-chan needs a proper home, now everyone get searching!"

Soon, everyone had magazines and posters all around the room (thanks to Koro-sensei). Half the kids in the class including Nagisa, read through the magazines and other advertisements, while the other half, including Karma, researched through their phones. Koro-sensei smiled, it was nice to see them all get-together and do something for the better good, plus not only was it beneficial to Nagisa, it would teach the students about how to find a home in the future.

Hara asked, "Nagisa, what about an apartment?" Nagisa smiled, "I wouldn't mind, honestly as long as I can pay the rent fee..." Isogai looked at Nagisa, "I can help you find part-time jobs, you could probably work with me!" "Thanks, Isogai-kun!" Nagisa thanked Isogai genuinely, he grinned, "No worries Nagisa."

It took the class almost a whole class day looking for Nagisa's new temporary home. "Nagisa-chan!" Karma suddenly appeared in front of Nagisa's face. He gave a large smile, "How about here?" Nagisa looked at the ad. Karma explained, "It's cheap and you get a roommate to share the rent with! Of course, you need to share the room as well~"

Nagisa's eyes sparkled, "It looks great! Thank you Karma-kun!" Despite his constant teasings of sending Nagisa to an abanded mansion or a cave, the idea of the apartment was wonderful! "Thank you Karma-kun! It's just what I was looking for!" Karma laughed, "Why of course! It'll be interesting to see you paired up with a stranger~- I mean, it would be great for you to have a place to stay!"

Karma beamed, while Nagisa gave an uneasy grin back, the idea was okay, but if Karma was behind it..." Then it was settled after school Nagisa would move into the apartment complex.

* * *

Nagisa slowly walked in, "Hello?" "Yes? Oh my aren't you adorable!" Nagisa flushed, "I-umm..." She stammered, "I-I'm Na-Nagisa Shi-Shiota! I want to live here for a month or so!" The woman smiled, "Why I can certainly make that happen sweetie, "Are you going to live alone or with someone?" Nagisa looked away, "I-I'm not so sure..." The woman laughed, "Of course honey, tell me your age and school. I'll see if I can find a match for you."

Nagisa looked at her shocked, "I never said I wanted to live with someone!" The woman grinned, "You never specified, you said you weren't sure. Also in this complex you must have a roommate, that's why the rent is so low!" Nagisa mumbled, "Karma-kun..." She remembered that as Karma showed her the ad, it was folded. Not only that he had told her the basics that Nagisa thought there was nothing else to it.

She fumbled uncomfortably, but the woman patted her head, "It's fine, I'll find a good match for you dear. everyone here is nice and kind after all. Now your gender, school, age, and grade?" "You don't need anything else?" Nagisa just had to ask, she shook her head lightly, "Nope, you give us hand money, no cards or checks." Nagisa nodded, "I see... Well then I'm around 14 and 15-" "You won't tell me your real age? Oh well, no biggie. Go ahead sweets."

Nagisa spoke again, "I'm in Kunugigaoka Junior High School third grade status. Also... I'm a female..." The woman clasped her hands,"there was another student yesterday that came here! He's around your age, in the same school, and in the same grade. However, he's a he... Is that fine with you if you move into where he is? He said he didn't mind who lived with him..."

Nagisa rubbed his head, "Yeesh, umm... I guess?" The woman clapped her hands, "Oh good! Here's your keys, your apartment is the first one you see and on the top third floor. It's room 160." Nagisa nodded, "Okay..." She smiled and waved her hand, "Good-bye!"

Nagisa waved a little back and went on her way to the top third floor. She got up there quickly, thanks to all the training Class-3E does. "Room 160... 160..." She looked around quietly, "There it is!" Sheunlocked the door, "Hello?" "Are you my new roommate?"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Asasno-kun?!"

"Shiota-san?!"

* * *

 **And that's where I'm gonna end it... Sorry if its bad...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I haven't uploaded in such a long time I'm so sorry! So many people liked the story now I'm afraid I'll mess it up QwQ, I am so sorry if I do... It's pretty short... again I'm sorry!  
**

 **D** **isclaimer: The idea belongs to Shiranai Atsune and the characters belong to Yusei Matsui.**

* * *

Nagisa stared with a wide-eyed expression at Asano. She was dumbfounded to see the Principal's son here at a shabby apartment. "I-I..." She quickly looked around, "Is it really you?" Nagisa desperately hoped that it wasn't really Asano if it was her life would get even worse. She shook her head, what has Karma gotten her into? It's honestly all his fault for suggesting this place.

* * *

Asano silently pushed all of his bewilderment away. He stared at the periwinkle haired girl right in front of him. He unknowingly bit his lower bottom lip, she was part of the class that he was repeatedly losing to... Staring at her he realized that she had asked him a question. Shiota questioned once more, "Umm... Is it really you Asano-kun?" Asano gave a sickly smile covering his inner feelings, "Yes it is me Shiota-san, you should've known that in the beginning when I called out your name."

He watched her face flush red as she squealed, "Yes! I'm sorry about that!" He made a sour face, "To think I would be sharing an apartment with a girl from Class-E..." Shiota snapped, "Class-E isn't as bad as you think!" He raised an eyebrow as she flushed again, "just ignore what I said! Tell me where I'll be staying..." Asano sighed, "How long do you think you'll be here?"

She shrugged, "I honestly don't know... I might be here for a while..." Asano sighed, "Oh great, so will I." He could see her tensing up before she relaxed and gave a cracked smile, "I guess we'll have to abide our differences and deal with each other for sometimes then won't we?" Asano snorted, how in the world would he, a perfect Class-A representative be mixed in with a filthy, Class-E girl like her?

Yet as he thought bad things, Asano knew that what Shiota was saying was logically correct. They would have to learn how to deal with each other as they stayed together. Asano snorted, "Well then. What now?" Shiota gave him a funny looked, "Where's my place?" Asano shrugged, "I took half the room already, therefore you have to take the other half." Shiota blinked, "Okay..."

Asano sighed before going back to his book. Reading the book helped him relax on the current situation and focus more on the fact that he needed to study. Swiftly he got up and closed his book, it wasn't time to fool around. Once he opened the door, he was shocked to see Shiota changing. "?!" "!" Shiota quickly curled into a ball holding her clothes with a squeal. Luckily she had her underclothes on and was only pulling up her pants, her shirt already on her.

He closed the door and groaned, "Tell me when you're done." After a few minutes, Shiota answered, "I'm done..." Asano opened the door once more and stared at her. "Next time, change in the bathroom. I'll change in my walk-in closet." There were two walk-in closets, one on each side. Asano went to his desk and took out his math booklet. He looked into it before starting to work out the hardest problems possible.

"Mmm... 8 to the square root of 3 times 9 divided by 3 minus x equals-" Asano paused for a moment, his deep concentration broken. An idea blinked on. With a grin, he turned around to face Shiota, "Is this possibly too hard for a Class-E student like you?" She wasn't daunted, in fact, Shiota smiled and said, "The answer is I think around .981337271." He blinked and stared, "What?" He asked again, Shiota simply smiled, "See 8 to the square root of 3 is 36.660445858049 then you times it by nine which is 329.944011813, divide that by three and you get 109.981337271, and it has to equal 109 right? So just take off the extra which is .981337271." (A/N someone please tell me if that's wrong)

Asano gawked, "How do you know this?" Shiota smiled, "Karma-kun showed it to me. He said, figure out what they are and then it's just the access. To be more truthful he made me memorize the entire thing and said I would need it one day for a test." Asano cursed under his breath, "Akabane!" Of course, Akabane would do that! Asano could just imagine that insolent boy with his horns and tail accompanied by his wide smile.

Shiota looked at him funny before heading off to her own side. "I have to unpack and do homework to do as well, I hope you don't mind." Asano shrugged, "I'd like some peace and quiet anyways." Shiota nodded before unpacking her things, "Okay."

Asano stared oddly at the Class-E student, how'd she know about the question, to be more exact how did she remember all that? He snorted and looked away, it was all Akabane, he tried to show-off and indirectly show how superior he was only to fall behind and look dumb instead. Because of that experience, he was done with Math for now. Asano moved onto English, it was pretty hard and it took a small amount of time to process the information, however, he did not mind, it was still pretty easy.

Unconsciously Asano spoke out loud, "I Eat Every day." Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder, "Hey... Asano-kun... I umm... that actually says, 'I eat every day with my-'" Asano snapped, "I didn't finish reading it!" Shiota shrunk and headed back to her side of the room.

Asano grunted as he resumed his work... Quietly After a few moments, he turned to look over at Shiota, she seemed to be having trouble with her work. Satisfied, Asano finished his homework declaring loudly, "I finished, did you?" Shiota turned around with a shocked face, "Just now?" A grin formed over his mouth, "Yea, I did." Shiota seemed to be uncomfortable, Asano slyly asked, "You?"

"I... I have been finished..." Asano was taken back and he stared at Shiota gaping. Regaining his composure he asked sourly, "You sure?" Shiota nodded, "I-I did. I already did all of my harder homework with my teacher after school and I only left the easy homework to do after..." Asano clicked his tongue and looked away, he panicked. How was E-Class better than him?!

"Why did you think I wasn't finished?" Shiota quietly questioned Asano, he glared at her. "You seemed to be having trouble," he replied. Shiota blushed, "No need to worry about me... It was just my classmates. We were talking about how to surprise our sensei tomorrow." Asano raised an eyebrow but questioned nothing. Shiota got up and bowed, "I'll be back."

When it was supper time he got up to cook. Even he knew how to cook. It would be better than eating his father's goods. When he started cooking, Shiota came in. ...With take-out. Asano grinned widely, it looked as if Shiota couldn't cook. "You can't cook?" Shiota blushed faintly before shaking her head, "No. My mom did all the cooking." Asano huffed laughter and continued on his extravagant meal.

His dinner was a plate of fresh meat and vegetables in a nice soup with a touch of sugar and many other spices. However, Shiota's was... Chicken. Both refused to look at each other in the eye as they ate. One could cook and one couldn't after all, what's worse... The one who could cook would NEVER give food to the one who couldn't cook anyway.

Thankfully Shiota was happy with her chicken. Asano stared at his delectable food and ate it gracefully. He had beat the girl with something, he was accomplished. One way or another he had won. Off-handed, directly, or indirectly, he had won. That was all that mattered to him. He won something over this girl from that wretched class.

After dinner, Asano laughed as he thought he should have Shiota clean the plates from his dinner. Before he could even muster a word, the girl spoken spoke first.

"Want me to do your dishes?" Shiota looked at Asano ever so innocently that he was full on taken back. He composed himself and hummed. Have her do the chore and take up on her OFFER or do it himself. Both did considerable damage to his pride.

"I'll do it myself," he said. Asano seemed shocked at his own words, but he didn't back down.

"You sure? I can do it for you," Shiota replied. Asano sighed, did she see this as a chance for them to become ladida besties and go out on parks holding hands? Shiota however, mistook the sigh as a give and she took his dishes and walked to the sink.

Asano watched her with a bit of frustration. Asano simply headed back to his bed angered by the fact that meaningless thoughts are daunting his mind and that he was sharing an apartment with an E-Class student. He went from everything to nothing, in his own little world.

He could tell that she was trying to close in the gap the two shared, a large gap that was making it considerably hard to live with each other even for a day. However, that gap was what Asano considered his pride. The gap was the difference between the lowly E-Class students and the high A-Class students, especially the top A-Class student Asano.

He gazed up at the ceiling biting his lips, what now? There's school tomorrow. He sighed, all he could do for now would be to go to sleep... He groaned and turned, this was slightly annoying. No... more than slightly, way more than just 'slightly' annoying, this was worse then the maximum annoying level.

Shiota walked in and greeted Asano who growled at her kind gesture. Then she went to bed and fell asleep. Asano stared at her, usually he would do something like destroy her books or make fun of her or simply keep her awake while sleeping somehow, but today was too tiring for him. He couldn't handle it. So instead of doing something cruel he fell asleep. tomorrow was goign to be one hard school day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here I am back again with a chapter I hope you all enjoy! It's almost school year and I think I'm going to explode!**

 **D** **isclaimer: The idea belongs to Shiranai Atsune and the characters belong to Yusei Matsui.**

* * *

Asano woke up just before Shiota. He decided to get breakfast ready and cooking before he started to change. When Asano opened the door he heard a small squeal but he didn't care, it was early in the morning. He would have to change quickly if he didn't want to burn his breakfast.

"P-Please look the other way Asano-kun..."

Asano sighed, of course. He forgot about his roommate. He coolly simulated an idea and turned around with a cruel smile.

"I didn't want to see you early in the morning, but when you say you don't want me to, I'll just-"

He cut himself off and turned the other way. Sighing he went into the closet. "I'll be changing, don't bother me."

* * *

Nagisa sighed in relief and she quickly pulled on her clothes. Who would've thought that the A-Class perfect stayed at home pretty late even if he woke up early?! When she woke up she thought he was already gone! She shook her head, it's all so hard living with the stuck up boy who refuses to be friends with her constantly. Heck, he won't even put up with her.

"At least..." She started, at least he has manners and an unperverted mind.

 _Nagisa had woke up early. She glanced at the other side of the room where Asano was supposed to be sleeping. The bed was neatly left in place and no one was sleeping on it. Nagisa safely assumed that he was awake and away. She took off her clothes and took a refreshing shower._

 _There was a sweet scent when Nagisa walked out. It smelled so nice... Nagisa smiled, maybe Asano decided to leave her breakfast! They could finally get along! She had only a towel wrapped around her. Nagisa grabbed her underclothes and uniform. Her school was pretty far now, but at least she had a roof to sleep under._

 _As Nagisa was putting on her bra the door opened. Nagisa quickly dropped the bra and wrapped herself in the towel. The boy she had thought left was standing right in front of her. He walked in the room obviously not noticing Nagisa. Nagisa squealed hoping he would go away. He didn't._

 _Nagisa softly asked him a favor, "P-Please look the other way Asano-kun..." Nagisa realized that she had said the wrong words when the arrogant boy turned around rather pridefully._

 _"I didn't want to see you early in the morning, but when you say you don't want me to, I'll just-" Asano cut himself off when he saw Nagisa. He quickly turned around and sighed. Walking into the closet he told her, "I'll be changing, don't bother me."_

Nagisa was blushing furiously when he came out the door. This was the second time that happened. She was finishing changing. After she was done Nagisa turned to the closet and told him that she was finished. A little while later Asano walked out. He went straight to the kitchen and Nagisa followed him. She noticed she was being foolish when he was eating by himself.

Of course, he would make nothing for her! He was in A-Class she was in E! His pride would never allow that kind of friendship! Nagisa sighed before she could go out, Asano looked down at her. Nagisa was startled to see the boy right next to her all of the sudden. Maybe he hated being last?

"Clean the dishes."

Yep, Nagisa was right. She sighed and got up, quickly she cleaned the dishes into perfection as Asano walked out of the door. The clock on the wall was ticking ever so quickly that Nagisa almost broke a dish trying to be quicker. Once she was done Nagisa quickly put on her shoes and stepped out the door.

She locked the door and hoped that Asano had the keys. She put her leg on the railing and got ready to jump. If she didn't start doing this... Well, she would be late. Nagisa didn't like being late. She quickly pushed herself off the railing and onto a roof of a nearby home. She landed softly and jumped up immediately. She couldn't be late.

When Nagisa reached the mountains she used the trees as bases to jump off and reach. Her skills and appearance were like an ape while her speed was close to a cheetah's. She would jump off a side of any tree and use her hands to swing herself to another perfect platform.

When she arrived at the school Nagisa was sweating but smiling. She was happy, the wind and the speed excited her. Nagisa walked into her classroom and she fell into her chair. "Whew." She wiped off the sweat covering her face, there was no point in taking the shower this morning it seemed.

Nagisa was surprised to see Karma come in early. He leaned over to her smirking. Nagisa stiffened, oh no. Karma was going to ask her about the move! He was going to ask about her roommate! Nagisa was panicking on the inside, she didn't know how to find herself off from Karmas!

"So~" Karma's silky voice rung in her ears. She closed her eyes tightly. She had to say something before he continues! "How was yes-"

"My Karma-kun! Aren't you here early today!" Nagisa squealed in panic. His eyes widened in quick shock, but it was filled with amusement. Nagisa bit her bottom lip, what did she just say?! She knows why he's here early today!

"I am aren't I~ Well, how's-" Karma began again only to be cut off by Nagisa once more. Nagisa started to sputter nonsense in hopes of getting rid of a nagging Karma. She really didn't know what to say to the redhead who was probably going to continue asking her questions until she replied to him. Nagisa was in a corner as Karma laughed.

"How's the move? Are you done moving in? You didn't seem to have a lot of things. If you need any help remember that I'm always available for my friend. That is unless I'm baiting and beating up some guys. Oh, and if you need help with this months pay, I got extra cash," Karma replied. He was whistling with a glint in his eyes.

Nagisa noticed that he was sincere in helping her in case she got in trouble. Karma laughed, "I was the one who told you about that area so it's also my responsibility that you have any fun as well is it not? If you don't I can always ask sensei for another place."

Nagisa smiled, "Thanks, Karma-kun, but I'm doing well! I already moved all of my stuff in and my roommate is bearable!" Karma's eyebrow went up and his smile became wider. That was how Nagisa figured out she messed up really badly.

"Who is this new roomie? A male? Did you guys do anything indecent?" His teasing voice poked Nagisa.

She thought of this morning and her face flushed red. "Ah-Ah!"

Karma's eyebrows wiggled and he laughed, "You already did something to him? What a poor guy!" He started to wheeze after a little while. No one dared to come to the duo as it was since Karma has a weird aura around wiped a tear away and his eyes narrowed into silts instantly. "Or was it him who did something to you?"

Nagisa couldn't give away the fact that she was sharing a dorm with a guy! Much less Asano! Nagisa shook her head, "No it's a girl and she accidentally peeked at me. That's all." Karma sighed in seemingly relief. Nagisa sighed, she should start telling everyone that she's sharing the dorm with a girl.

When Karma left Kaede immediately took his place along with a few other girls. "Are you okay?! Karma dropped the bomb on us when you left and said that you had to share a room with a stranger! How could he!" Nagisa simply nodded sheepishly, she didn't want to pin all the blame on Karma, even though it was his fault she was with Asano right now. _She_ was the one that ran away from home. Nagisa should sh\imply be happy that he was helping her in the first place.

Quickly she explained to the other students that her roommate was a girl. She left out the part that her roommate or 'roomie' as Karma calls it, had peeked on her on accident. When they asked for a brief description, Nagisa left out the part about appearance and only told them the feelings of a nice girl.

The curiosity mostly died down until Koro-sensei came. When the three teachers appeared in front of Nagisa as soon as they walked in, she was shocked. *itch-sensei gave her a gift saying that if she needed to kick anyone's butt to call her, Karasuma-sensei gave her enough money to pay this month's bill and then Koro-sensei begged to know her roommate's name, appearance, and everything else.

It turns out that after Nagisa left everyone had planned a party celebrating her move. Tons of the students gave her gifts such as perfumes, lotion, food, cookbooks, and such. Isogai had given her some job applications and his number while Maehara gave her book about how to knock out a creepy roommate.

Those who didn't have any gifts for her they had bought the supplies for the party, some people did both. Nagisa felt so happy being in this classroom. It was warm and sweet. She liked it a lot. And of course, Nagisa wished it could stay like this forever.

(In another timeline, a boy with periwinkle hair was frantically going back in time to fix the broken future.)

After the party. School started like normal, but at the end of the day, a few girls asked if they could come and see the Nagisa's new roommate. Nagisa started to stutter, "W-Well, she isn't done packing yet so could you wait for some time, you know until we get better acquainted with each other..."

Nagisa trailed off, but Nakamura saved her. "Nagisa-chan's right! We should give them a little space first. Then~ We MUST see her," Nakamura giggled. The other girls agreed with her and told Nagisa goodbye.

Nagisa bit her bottom lip, oh what a mess. She shook her head and continued to her apartment. She used her abilities to get back into her apartment. She rushed up the stairs without breaking a sweat. When she opened the door Asano greeted her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi?" Nagisa a little creeped out that he was standing right at the doorway tried to maneuver past him.

Asano held his stance and wouldn't let her in.

"What's wrong?" Nagisa bothered to ask because she needed to get in the apartment.

"You jumped off the railing on the third floor and didn't die?"

"?!"

Asano's grin scared her the most.

* * *

 **For anyone that reads Rewinding Time, I made a small reference to it when Nagisa wished she could stay happy forever. Anyways, thank you for following favoriting everyone!  
**


End file.
